


The Yellow Rose Mystery

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS:  Takes place between Forever in a Day and Shades of Gray, but no real spoilers for anything.SUMMARY: Someone is sending Daniel yellow roses for Valentine’s Day, but who?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - The Yellow Rose Mystery

Daniel, coffee cup in hand, stopped and stared at the yellow rose that rested on his coffee maker in confusion. He rubbed his eyes and picked up the rose. He looked around his office as if the rose leaving culprit might leap out of his bookshelves at any moment, and then finally shrugged. He walked over to his desk, found a second mug and put the rose in it.

"Morning Daniel! What’s up with the rose?" Jack asked from behind, startling Daniel.

"Don’t know," Daniel’s eyes narrowed, "Do you?"

"If I did, I wouldn’t have asked," Jack said sagely.

"Sure," Daniel said skeptically.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Conference room, 0800 Daniel," Jack reminded and left. 

************************************************************************

Daniel immediately knew something was up when he entered the conference room. Everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Daniel checked to make sure his uniform matched.

"Oh, nothing," Jack said in a voice that translated to ‘Definitely something.’

As soon as Daniel went to his usual seat next to Jack, he understood everyone’s reaction. He picked up the rose.

"Two roses on Valentine’s Day, someone has a secret admirer," Jack teased.

"Two?" Hammond asked.

"I don’t think so," Sam replied to Jack’s comment, "Yellow roses mean friendship, not romantic love."

"So...secret buddy?"

"What is Valentine’s Day?" Teal’c asked.

Sam smiled, "It’s a holiday to celebrate loved ones. It has become unbearably commercial though."

Teal’c nodded his understanding.

"Who was the first one here?" Daniel asked as he finally took his normal seat next to Jack and put the rose down.

"I was," Hammond replied, "It wasn’t me though, son. Now people, we have business." And thus the meeting started.

************************************************************************

Daniel entered his office, adding a third flower to the first two in his mug. One fell out, and he placed it back. There was a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said.

Sam came in with a vase, "I found this for you. I figured you’d need it." Sam looked down at the roses, "Oh, you got another one?"

"This time with the artifacts that I was scheduled to catalog today," Daniel said as he took the vase and filled it. "My rose giving friend seems to know me and schedule well."

"Ah," Sam smiled.

"Sam? Do you have something to tell me?"

"I didn’t leave them."

"But you know who did?"

"I have my suspicions," Sam grinned again and left shouting, "Good luck!"

Daniel took a look at his vase of roses. They did brighten up his cluttered office beautifully. He unconsciously smiled widely and turned his attention back to the artifacts on his table. The worn tablets looked like they were derived from a branch of ancient Greek, perhaps of a Spartan dialect. Daniel scanned his shelves for a reference book he had on Sparta and pulled it out. A single yellow rose fell on the floor. He picked it up.

"So, whoever sent you to me heard me discussing PX79-230. That leaves Hammond, Janet, SG-1 or SG-3," Daniel told the flower.

He plopped the fourth flower with the others and absent-mindedly opened his draw for a chocolate bar. Instead of chocolate, he found rose number five.

************************************************************************

I wish someone left me roses," Janet said, "yellow or otherwise."

"It’s just strange," Daniel said as he sat on one of the infirmary beds.

"Come on, aren’t you just a little excited?" Janet teased. "Ah, see, that smile!" Janet opened the cabinet that held Daniel’s allergy shots. "And now that your allergies are under control you don’t-"

"What?" Daniel looked over to see why Janet stopped so abruptly. Janet lifted out a yellow rose.

"Yours I presume?"

"Janet?"

"Not me. This cabinet isn’t locked, so anyone could get in here."

"Was anyone from SG-3 here in the last two days?" Daniel asked, knowing his team was in after a mission yesterday.

"Col. Makepeace and Lt. Murphy," Janet said, "Maybe Susan Murphy has a crush?"

"Maybe," Daniel echoed.

************************************************************************

"Its Makepeace," Jack teased as SG-1 sat down for lunch.

"I do not believe Colonel Makepeace considers Daniel Jackson his friend," Teal’c stated.

"Well, the lunch server either really doesn’t know or just won’t tell," Daniel said as he rested the rose that came with his potatoes next to his tray. "He claims the rose was left with a note to serve it to me and a twenty."

"How come I don’t get roses?" Jack pouted.

Sam snorted. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"What?" Jack said with false naivety.

************************************************************************

Rose number eight rested on the overhead projector and Daniel found it when he started giving a presentation on Egyptian gods to the newly formed SG-16.

"Anyone see who left this?" Daniel held up the rose and asked.

A small chorus of "No’s" and one, "There’s another on the chalk board," answered. Daniel turned to discover that, yes, there was another resting on the chalkboard.

************************************************************************

"I found number ten," Daniel told Sam over the phone as he leaned back in his office chair, "Where’s the last two?"

"I don’t know," Sam replied, "Where was number ten?"

"You don’t know?"

"I just think I know who did it, not where they’re all hidden," Sam said. "Number ten?"

"Keyboard," Daniel said, "Eight and nine were waiting for me at my presentation."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Rumor mill," Sam explained.

"Oh."

"Tell me when you find eleven and twelve."

"I will," Daniel said and hung up.

************************************************************************

Daniel wasn’t too surprised by the time he found number eleven sticking out of the slits in his locker. He looked around to make sure no one was there before taking the flower out and inhaling deeply. He smiled contently and put it back in his locker until he was finished with his shower. Once clean and dressed, he plucked it out and headed back to his office to get his belongings and the other ten flowers to bring home for the night.

"Bet twelve is on my jeep," Daniel murmured as he approached his office. To his surprise, he found it wasn’t vacant.

"Teal’c!"

"It is I, Daniel Jackson," Teal’c nodded and held up the last yellow rose, "Is it not custom among the people of the Tau’ri to give roses to those close to you on this date?"

"It is," Daniel entered the room, "I thought you didn’t know about Valentine’s Day."

"I enquired about the holiday, that does not mean I am unfamiliar with it," Teal’c placed the rose in the vase. "Major Carter informed me about the customs of Valentine’s Day a week ago."

"So that’s how Sam knew it was you."

"Indeed, Major Carter approached me after the conference but readily agreed to withhold my identity to you."

Daniel sat down next to Teal’c. "I really don’t know what to say. Thank you."

"It is I that should thank you, Daniel Jackson, for your friendship and forgiveness," Teal’c laid his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. "I believe it is custom to say, Happy Valentine’s Day."

Daniel nodded, "Happy Valentine’s Day, Teal’c."

Teal’c nodded and started to leave.

"Hey, wait, Teal’c!" Daniel stood up, "Would you like to maybe do something tonight?"

"I would."

"Great," Daniel said. And the two friends left together.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> Author’s Note: Julie the wonderful betaed this. I dedicate this to a good friend of mine, Marie, whose birthday falls on Valentine’s Day.

* * *

>   
>  © February 2004 I don’t own these characters or the Stargate universe. I’m just   
> borrowing them and look: I actually returned them in mint condition.

* * *

  



End file.
